Karma
by Firework471
Summary: No hacer caso puede tener serias consecuencias, y en este caso muy serias, y graciosas también. Tony y Pepper aprenderán eso y de paso a escuchar a Rhodey.


**Me divertí mucho escribiendo esto. Disfrútenlo.**

**IM:AA no me pertenece.**

* * *

Karma

Todos, y con todos me refiero a Tony, Pepper y Rhodey, iban caminando por la calles de Nueva York hacia un nuevo restaurante de comida mexicana que se había instalado en la ciudad.

Ninguno de los tres tenía algo bueno que hacer (ni nada que comer), y ya que este nuevo lugar se inauguró hace poco decidieron ir.

Grrrrr. Escucharon el estómago de Rhodey gruñir.

-¿Qué?- preguntó inocentemente el chico.

-Nada.-Respondieron los otros dos soltando unas risitas.

-Ya casi llegamos Rhodey.- Le aseguró Pepper.- Sólo no te nos vayas a desmayar aquí de hambre por favor.

-Ja ja.- Dijo él.

Siguieron andando los tres ignorando los gruñidos de hambre del estómago de Rhodey y cuando dieron vuelta en una esquina por fin lograron ver el restaurante.

Se llamaba "El Tricolor" y estaba adornado con muchos manteles de colores verde, blanco y rojo. El personal iba vestido de las vestimentas tradicionales de México.

Los tres entraron al lugar y se sentaron en una mesa cercana a una ventana.

-Muero de hambre.- Dijo Rhodey.

-Ya nos dimos cuenta.- Señaló Tony compartiendo una mirada cómplice con Pepper mientras el otro los fulminaba.

Después de haberse burlado de Rhodey –de nuevo- el mesero llegó a darles la carta para que pudieran ordenar.

Los tres miraron el menú y se quedaron viendo los unos a los otros sin saber que pedir cada uno ya que no estaban familiarizados con ese tipo de comida.

Finalmente Pepper pidió unos chilaquiles, Tony unos chiles rellenos y Rhodey unas gorditas-sin salsa por favor-.

-Espero que no me vaya a picar.- Dijo Rhodey llamando la atención de los otros dos que estaban tomando de sus aguas de Jamaica que les acababan de llevar.- Dicen que la comida mexicana es muy picosa.

-No exageres Rhodey, ¿qué nos puede pasar?- Tony dijo aun saboreándose su bebida.

-Es cierto, aparte, ¿no que ya te morías de hambre?- Terció Pepper.

-Ok, ok.- Musitó el joven moreno.- Pero cuando los que se estén muriendo pero de lo picoso me dirán que tenía razón.

"Aja" dijeron los otros ignorando lo que les decía su amigo.

Después de unos minutos llegó lo que habían ordenado y comenzaron a comer.

-Esto está delicioso.- Dijo Rhodey comiéndose su gordita de nopales.

-¿Sí? Espérate a que pruebe mis chilaquiles.- Lo retó Pepper llevándose unos cuantos totopos con salsa a su boca.

Rhodey se encogió de hombros y siguió comiendo. Pero una vez que Pepper hubo terminado su bocado empezó a hacer unas muecas extrañas.

-¿Qué pasa Pepper?- Le preguntó Rhodey.- No me digas que te picó.

Rhodey se tenía que aguantar la risa pero Tony no pensó en hacerlo y se empezó a burlar de ella haciendo que algunos clientes los voltearan a ver.

-Jajaja, Pepper, ¿para qué pediste eso?- Preguntó Tony aun entre risas cortando un pedazo de su chile relleno.- Eres bien gallina.

Pepper mejor decidió no decir nada y continuó tomándose su agua de Jamaica.

-Sólo me picó poquito ¿sí?- Se defendió ella.

Pero eso no detuvo a Tony de seguir burlándose de su amiga. Pero el gusto no le duró mucho cuando comenzó a masticar su pedacito de chile relleno que había cortado.

Su cara comenzó a ponerse roja y en los ojos se le empezaron a notar unas pequeñas lágrimas. Tony se pasó rápido el bocado y se tomó rápidamente su agua de Jamaica acabándosela, pero continuó y tomó la de Pepper terminándosela también.

Los otros dos estaban muriéndose de risa, en especial Rhodey. Las caras que estaba haciendo Tony eran tan graciosas. Parecía un perrito con sed.

-Ay Tony.- Dijo Rhodey clamándose un poco.- ¿No quieres que te pida otro?

El genio lo miró enojado y empezó echarse aire con una mano pues había empezado a sudar.

-No es gracioso.- Dijo él comiendo un poco de arroz para quitarle un poco lo picoso de la boca.- No siento mis labios, ese chile tenía algo.

-Jajajaja, "no exageres".- Dijo Rhodey recordándole las palabras que minutos antes le había dicho.

-Tony, pero si apenas te comiste un pedacito, ¿cómo te pico tanto?

-Tú también sólo te comiste un bocado de éso.- Dijo enojado señalando los chilaquiles.- Así que no tienes derecho a decirme nada.

Pepper tomó esto como si se estuviera vengando y también se enojó. Ahora Rhodey tenía que lidiar con sus dos amigos enfurruñados.

-Ya ya, sólo tengo que decir, se los dije. No tienen porqué enojarse por eso, es sólo un platillo mexicano.

Los otros dos, con los brazos cruzados cada uno, se miraron. Tony suspiró y descruzó los brazos.

-Es cierto, lo siento Pepper. No quería decir eso. El chile me afectó.

Ella sonrió un poco ante el comentario y también descruzó los brazos. Miró a Rhodey y luego de nuevo a Tony.

-Lo sé, yo también lo siento. No debí reírme de ti.

-Bueno, ya está. ¿Puedo seguir comiendo? Todavía tengo hambre- Les peguntó Rhodey y los otros dos se echaron a reír por lo tonto que había sido la situación y porque a Rhodey le seguía gruñendo su estómago.

Después de todo, se la estaban pasando bien olvidando al menos por una tarde las preocupaciones que solían lidiar en el equipo Iron Man.

* * *

**Mi inspiración: la semana pasada comí precisamente chiles rellenos y me picaron muchísimo. Aún cuando yo soy de México. Cómo dijo Tony, "Ese chile tenía algo".**

**¿Les ha pasado algo similar? Díganme y comente por fis. **


End file.
